Consequences
by Shannonigans
Summary: Sydney Bristow- CIA double agent or aspiring English teacher? What would happen if she'd chosen differently? *CHAPTER 2* The paths divulge...
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Consequences**

**Author: Lady of the Night**

**Summary: Sydney Bristow- CIA double agent or aspiring English teacher?  What would happen if she'd chosen differently?  (Told in the same format as "Sliding Doors")**

**Author's Note: I originally posted this under a different name, but took it off because I didn't like it.  Now I've rewritten it, and am willing to give it another shot.  Oh, and I apologise for any potential discrepancies, as I don't have a beta reader at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Alias, would sell it if I did because I really need the money.**

*****************************************************************************************************************************

***Sydney Bristow, Aged 19***

Sydney Anne Bristow wandered aimlessly through the grounds of the university, not really paying attention to where she was going.  It wasn't until a football flew past her face that she even looked up at her surroundings.  Somehow, without her noticing, she had ended up right next to her favourite table on the outskirts of the quad.  She pulled the heavy bag off her shoulder, sighing in relief as she dropped it on the table.  The owner of the football jogged past and waved at her.  She smiled and waved back before sitting at the table, placing her coffee down carefully and dumping her bag on the table. Then she dug through it, searching for her notes.

She was deeply engrossed in her study when a hand appeared in front of her vision. She pushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear and looked up at the hand. She followed the hand up a black sleeve and into the body of a man in a dark suit standing there. She frowned up at his face, squinting into the sun.

"We've been watching you, Ms Bristow," he stated. Sydney felt shocked- how did he know her name?

"We think you're just what we need. Give us a call," he said, waving a business card in her face. Sydney took it and read it briefly. Embossed on one side where a series of numbers- possibly the phone number. She looked up but the man was gone…

***Sydney***

Sydney stuffed the card into her bag and tried to keep studying, but the man had completely broken her concentration. She sighed, deciding that she'd never get any work done after that kind of interruption, so she went back home. Dropping her keys on the table by the door, she pulled her bag off her shoulder and spread its contents over the dining table. 

The card spilled out along with a considerably large pile of loose-leaf paper with nonsensical scribbling on it. She picked it up and re-read the number, running a slender finger along it. For some reason, this didn't seem like a scam. All she had to do was ring the number; it wasn't like they wanted her credit card details or anything. She shrugged and walked over to the phone, carefully punching in the numbers and wondering what she was getting herself in for.

***Syd***

Syd tried to keep studying, but the man had completely broken her concentration. She sighed and glanced over to her empty coffee cup. There was an excuse to take a break. She stuffed all her things back into her bag and picked up her empty coffee cup. The card fell out of her bag, and she glanced down at it.  She picked it up and re-read it, running a slender finger along the numbers.  Then her grip on it tightened.  She tore it into shreds, tossing the debris into a nearby bin.  

She headed straight back home, dropping her keys haphazardly on the table and throwing her backpack into the corner of her room.  She meandered into the kitchen, pulled open the depressingly empty fridge, and sighed.  She'd never liked grocery shopping.

**Author's Note: So, what did you think?  Good, bad, ugly?  I'm really self conscious about my work, I need some form of feedback or I get really depressed and stop writing.**


	2. The paths divulge

***Sydney, 3 months later***

Sydney Bristow stood before a mirror, examining her clothes sceptically.  She frowned, then pulled off the blouse and threw it onto the rapidly growing pile on the bed.  She pulled on a too large hockey jersey and slumped onto her bed, sighing.  Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, making her feel sick with nausea.  Why had Mr Sloane invited her to dinner?  Had she done something wrong?  She ruffled through the assorted discarded blouses, debating which would make the best impression.  Finally, she decided to get a second opinion.

"Francine?" she called, wondering if her new roommate was home.  They'd only been living together a few weeks, but Sydney felt that she was in no condition to make any decisions at the moment.  

"Sydney?  Is that you?" someone called back, and Francie's head popped around the corner.  "How many times do I have to tell you, call me Francie!" she insisted, smiling.  She walked further into the room and looked around, a wry smile on her lips.  "Did a bomb hit?" she asked.  Sydney laughed.

"No, but I have that dinner in… half an hour, and I have no idea what to wear," she explained, looking more than a little desperate.  Francie raised an eyebrow sceptically at the hockey jersey.

"Hopefully not that," she commented dryly.  Sydney looked down and snorted.  "I'd suggest… this one," Francie said, pulling a burgundy blouse out from the bottom of the pile and examining it closely.  "It'll bring out your eyes."  Sydney took the blouse and looked it over.

"I spose…" she said hesitantly.

*

Forty minutes later Sydney stood on the Sloane's doorstep and took a deep breath.  She adjusted her dark jacket, brushed down her pants and smiled before raising her hand to knock on the door.  Before she could complete the motion, the door opened to reveal a pretty, blonde woman.  She smiled graciously at Sydney, beckoning her inside.

"You must be Sydney," she said, taking Sydney through a bewildering array of rooms before they finally stopped in a dining room.  She turned to face Sydney.  "I'm Emily, Arvin's wife.  He'll be out in a few minutes.  Why don't I show you around?"  Sydney nodded nervously.

"Oh, this is for you," she said, thrusting out a bottle of wine.  Emily frowned.

"Aren't you underage?" she asked, looking a little baffled.  Sydney grinned.

"Non-alcoholic," she said, pointing to the label.  Emily laughed.

"I'll just pop it down here, and then I can show you around the house," she said, placing the bottle in a bucket to chill before turning and dusting her hands off.  "Shall we?"

*

After the first few uncomfortable moments the dinner flew by, and Sydney found herself growing more and more relaxed.  She was almost reluctant to leave when the time came, but relieved that it was finally over and she hadn't done anything to endanger her career.  Much to her surprise, just before she turned to go, Emily gestured for her to come out into the courtyard.  Still nervous, Sydney followed her.  Emily closed the screen door and looked out over her garden.

"It's beautiful," Sydney offered after a moment of silence.  Emily smiled wistfully.

"It's my pride and joy," she said quietly, then studied Sydney intently in the poor light.  "You'll do fine," she proclaimed finally, turning to go back inside.  Sydney looked astounded, then immensely relieved.  She smiled at Emily's retreating back.

"Thank you," Sydney whispered, following Emily back inside.

*

***Syd, 3 months later***

Syd at her reflection in the mirror, smiling in satisfaction, before walking out into the sitting room.  Her new roommate, Francie, stood waiting for her.  Syd paraded around the room, showing off the outfit.  "What do you think?" she asked, pushing her hair back behind her ear.  Francie clapped appreciatively.

"Perfect.  What time are you meeting?" she asked.  Syd glanced at her watch, grimacing.  

"In about twenty minutes.  I'm so nervous, I've hardly had any contact with him in ages," she said, walking over to the cabinet.  A photo of herself and her father stood in pride of place, and Syd picked it up.  "That's him there," she said, handing the photo to Francie.  "Right before I started college.  I haven't seen him since."  Francie sighed sympathetically, glancing at the back of the photo.  Someone had written _Sydney and Jack _in a delicate hand.  Francie wondered who, then handed the photo back.  Syd carefully replaced it on the shelf and picked up her bag.

"Right.  Here goes then," she said, taking a deep breath.  Francie grinned reassuringly at her, following her out into the hall.  

"It'll be fine.  Or, if it isn't, we'll have a Ben Affleck night," she joked.  Syd grinned and opened the door.

"Sounds good," she said from just outside.  "See you later!" 

*

Syd walked nervously into the restaurant, pausing in the doorway.  She glanced around the room, spotting her father in a secluded corner.  _"Always has to be out of the way," _Syd thought, walking over to the table.  Her father stood up as she arrived, looking uncertain as to whether to hug her or not.  Syd solved the problem for him by sitting down before he had the chance.  He sat back down, looking stiff.  

"How are you?" he asked gruffly.  Syd shrugged.

"Fine.  You?" 

"Fine…" The conversation withered and died a tragic end.  Syd shifted uncomfortably in her seat, took a bread stick out of the basket and began to eat it.

"Have you ordered?" she asked after a moment.  Jack Bristow looked at her impassively, and Syd felt extremely out of place.  

"Yes," he said simply, then cleared his throat.  "There's something I have to tell you…" Syd sighed, put down the bread stick and looked attentive.  She pushed her hair back away from her ear again.  

"Your mother used to do that," Jack said quietly.  Syd looked taken aback.

"What?" she asked, confused.  She debated whether to eat the rest of the breadstick, then decided to wait for the meal to arrive.

"Never mind," he replied, folding his hands in front of himself.  "I have to go away for awhile," he started.  Syd glared at him, suddenly furious.

"You only just got here!" she fumed angrily.  "We were supposed to spend time together!  I thought you wanted to get to know me again!"  Jack grimaced as Syd yelled, but waited for her to finish.  The people in the next table had stopped eating and were looking at them.  Syd shut her mouth, forced a smile at them, and then faced her father, glaring fiercely.  Jack sighed.

"I'm sorry Sydney, but I don't have any choice," he said placatingly.  Syd looked at him impassively, and then cleared her throat.

"Is it for airplane stuff?" she asked finally, her voice catching and betraying how upset she really was.  Jack winced and nodded.  Syd sighed resignedly.  "Fine," she said calmly.  "Go do… whatever it is you do.  Just… don't expect to see me when you get back."  With that, she snatched up her bag and walked calmly out.  It wasn't until she was sitting in the dark of her car that she allowed herself to cry.

**_Author's Notes:_**_ So, what did you think?  I managed to keep some of it in the show's story arc thing- Sydney talked about the dinner party with the Sloanes at the start of season two.   By the way, this will be a Sydney/Vaughn story, but not just yet.  Let me know what you thought- please?  I live on feedback._


End file.
